A Mothers Love
by FrankySuperCyborg21
Summary: Ash and friends celebrate him getting to the finals of the Kalos League. But he celebrates a special way with his mother Delia. STRONG LEMONS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I've decided to write a pokemon smut story. It won't get in the way of my other fics, don't worry. I'm writing this as I've noticed there are barely any Ash x Delia fics. There was more but it seems they have been deleted. Anyway, Ash is eighteen in this fic with his mom being thirty-six, I don't know what age she actually is okay!?**

 **Now some of you readers are thinking 'Ash and his mom? Eww! Gross!' Well tough shit! It's my story and I'll do what I want with it! Don't like these kinds of stories, then do everyone who wants to read this fic a favour and piss off! If I get any flame reviews, you will be hunted down and taken care of by an elite team! Don't ask how that will happen. I have connections.**

 **Ramble over. On with the story!**

 **Warning! This fic contains scenes of a sexual nature and is not suitable for children. So under eighteens, GO AWAY! This fic is pure smut! Only adults and pervs can read this! (If you are a perv but under eighteen, please leave)**

 **I do not own pokemon. If I did, Ash would be Pokemon Master, gotten with May and settled down.**

The Ketchum residence was alive with activity. They were having a party to celebrate Ash finishing in the finals of the Kalos League, but lost to Calem in the final round. All of Ash's old friends were there, Misty, Brock, Max, May, Dawn, Paul, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clement, Bonnie and even Cynthia. Brock was trying to flirt with Cynthia as always, with her telling him she has eyes on someone else. Causing him to become depressed and sulk in the corner with a gloomy aura around him.

Delia was currently in the kitchen with Mr. Mime, Ash was busy talking with the girls he travelled with. Of course, Iris kept calling him a 'little kid'. But subtly, the girls were trying to flirt with Ash, trying to indicate they want to be alone with him and tell him their feelings. Whether he noticed or not, was hard to tell.

After the party finished, and everyone left, and the house was cleaned, Ash went upstairs to get a shower before heading to bed.

When he got into bed, he was stuggling to get to sleep. He was tossing and turning but couldn't get to sleep. But then he heard something. A strange noise.

 _"Hmm..._ "

He got out of bed and walked down the hall, eventually coming to his mothers room. The door was open a crack, so he decided to look inside. What he saw, he will never forget till the day he dies.

His mother was sitting on her bed, naked, with her hand pumping in and out of her at a fast rate. She was moaning, each one getting louder, but she was trying to desperately muffle the sounds with her free hand by biting on her finger.

Ash unconciously leaned more forward, and more and more until...he fell through the door and onto the floor.

Delia gasped when she saw Ash lying on the floor. She covered herself with her blanket and looked on as Ash stood up. "Ash! Just what do you think you were doing young man?"

Ash rubbed the back of his head while he sported a massive blush. "Sorry mom. I heard some noises and came to see what was going on. I can see you're busy so I'll just get going"

What he didn't know, was that when he stood up, Delia saw he was aroused, probably from when he was watching, and this made her even more turned on.

As Ash was about to leave the room, she jumped out of the bed and grabbed his arm. "Ash, wait! Don't...go just...yet"

Ash saw his mother was now blushing as well. Why? He did not know. Yet.

"What is it mom?"

Delia couldn't believe she was about to do this. Gaining her courage, she suddenly pounced on Ash, smothering his lips with hers. Ash was wide eyed. Here was his mother, kissing him! His first kiss!

His eyes drooped and he returned it. He wrapped his arms around her naked waist and pulled her more towards him. She suddenly licked his bottom lip with her tongue, asking for entrance, which he allowed almost immediately.

They were kissing passionately for a few minutes until they parted, panting for breathe.

"M-mom, w-why did you d-do that?" He stuttered.

Delia blushed more. "The truth is Ash, I've wanted to do that for a while now but never got the chance or the courage. Cause I knew you would probably say it's gross and we shouldn't do that. I love you Ash. More than a mother should. All I ask is that you don't hate me" Tears were falling from her eyes as she said this.

Ash was taken back. His mother loved him more than as a son. He did love his mom the same way but was always scared she would hate him for it and kick him out onto the streets.

He grabbed her chin with his index and thumb and lifted her head up. When she looked into his eyes, she saw a deep love. And what he did next, caused her eyes to widen. He kissed her. On the lips. Her eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck before returning the kiss.

When they parted, Ash told her "Truth is mom, I love you too. I didn't say or do anything because I thought you would hate _me_ and possibly kick me out on the street. But I can now see you return what I feel and I am happy to be with you"

Delia smiled and kissed him again in happiness. They started slow, but it soon turned passionate and lustful. She started to strip him of his clothes until he was only in his boxers. She looked down and saw he was still aroused. But what made her shudder in delight was how big he was. She could tell just by the tent that he was at least seven inches.

Smirking lustfully, she went down on her knees and removed the last piece of clothing from him. When she saw it, she inwardly gasped. He wasn't _seven_ inches, he was a mind blowing _nine_ inches!

 _Is that supposed to fit in me!? It's a monster!_ She thought. Gaining courage, she gently grasped it, causing Ash to shudder. Her hand felt better than his own. She kissed the shaft before licking it from the base to the tip.

Ash groaned. He never felt anything like this, even when he was pleasuring himself. He looked down and saw his mom, no, his lover engulf his cock into her mouth, swallowing him inch by inch. She was practically deepthroating him now. She gagged a little as some went down the back of her throat, causing her to breath through her nose.

Delia then started to bob her head up and down slowly. Gaining speed over time until she was going three bobs a second. Ash placed his right hand in her hair, encouraging her.

He started to thrust with her bobbing until "I-I'm...gonna...Cum!" But Delia didn't stop, she kept bobbing. And when she knew Ash was at his limit, she stopped bobbing. Leaving only the tip in her mouth and sucked while rubbing him hard and fast. After ten seconds, she felt him stiffen and shoot his seed into her mouth. She kept rubbing him until he was dry.

When he was done, she swallowed every drop. She then stood up, grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bed.

She lay down and spread her legs. She pulled him into a kiss before pushing him downwards. Getting the idea, Ash moved down while kissing her body, starting with her neck, then her chest, he then played with her C-cup breasts. Tweaking the nipples with his finger and giving the nipples a good suck, coaxing out some of her milk from her breasts, which he gladly swallowed. She was moaning and telling him to stop with his teasing and get on with it.

Smirking, he went further down until he was face to face with her pussy. Using his index and middle fingers on his right hand, he stroked it. Bringing out a moan from her. He then rubbed the 'girl button' and this caused her to become more wet and to cry out in pleasure.

When his fingers were good and wet, he slid them into her hole, making her moan loud. He started to pump his fingers in and out of her slowly at first. She moaned each time his fingers rubbed a sweet spot, making her arch her back in ecstasy. When he was pumping at a reasonable pace, he had the sudden urge to lick her folds.

Bringing his face near her, he took a quick smell. She smelled sweet. He then gave her a lick, earning him a louder moan and for her to arch her back again. He licked up and down her folds, earning moans and groans from his lover, each one louder than the last. When he licked her clit, she practically screamed in pleasure and wrapped her legs tightly round his head, encouraging him to keep it up.

He lapped at her folds and pumped for a good few minutes, until he could feel her walls start to tighten their hold on his fingers, indicating she was close. "A-Ash...I-I'm c-close! D-don't...stop...!"

He pumped harder and faster, making her moan louder and louder until she yelled "I'M CUMMING!" and she released her juices into his mouth, which he gladly drank up. She tasted sweet as well as smell it.

He crawled up her body until he was face to face with her. She had her eyes closed and was panting with a serene smile on her face. Her forehead was covered in sweat from having orgasmed so hard. She opened her eyes to see Ash was staring at her lovingly. She grasped his head and pulled him down to her in a sweet kiss. She could taste herself on his lips, and it turned her on even more.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She could feel him proding her entrance, asking for permission to enter her sacred cavern. She broke the kiss and looked in his eyes. She could see he was asking if it was okay to continue. Delia nodded, giving him her consent to penetrate her womanhood.

Ash took a deep breath and held it as he slowly pushed himself into Deila. She moaned and he groaned. She felt really good, it has been so long since she had a real man inside her. Ash still couldn't believe he was about to make love with his own mother. The woman who has been by his side since he started his journey as a Pokemon Master. He loved the way her pussy clung to his manhood, sucking him in, begging him to fuck the lights out of it.

When he was fully sheathed inside her, he took a second to reign in the feeling of having his dick in pussy for the first time. It felt...weird yet, wonderful at the same time. Looking at Delia, he could see she had her eyes closed and was waiting for him to make his move.

Taking another deep breath and releasing it, he started to thrust in and out of her slowly. She moaned with each thrust, but eventually, she grew tired of the slow pace and told him "Ash, mmm, go faster, and harder. Don't be shy. You won't hurt me"

Nodding, he picked up his pace and started to slam his dick into her, causing her to let out screams of pleasure. The sounds of flesh smacking flesh rang throughout the room, Delia got more and more wet with each thrust. She could feel the familiar tightening in her groin, indicating she was getting close, and she knew Ash was too, for he picked up his pace and started to slam into her even harder, making the smacks become louder, you could nearly hear them from outside the house.

"M-mom...! I-I'm c-close! Are you...protected...?" Delia smacked his butt and scolded him. "Don't, _ahh_ , call me m-mom...anymore Ash...I'm your...Ahh! Lover now. Call me...by my...n-name! And no...I'm not pro-protected!"

Ash, after hearing this, tried to pull out, but Delia, to his surprise, tightened her hold on him with her legs and kept him there. "Finish in me Ash! Give me your spunk. I don't care if I get pregnant! Nothing would make me happier than to mother your child!"

Hearing this, Ash decided not to refuse her and give her what she wants. After a few more thrusts, Delia arched her back in pleasure and screamed as she had the biggest orgasm of her life. Ash kept thrusting to help her ride through it. Soon, he came as well and filled her womb with his seed, which caused her to cum again.

When Ash was spent, he collapsed to her left and laid on his back, panting from having to work so hard. "T-that was...Awesome...Delia"

He looked to his left and saw Delia was nearly asleep. Smiling, he kissed her on the forehead and wrapped the blanket over them. He pulled her towards him and she instantly snuggled on his chest with her head on his shoulder. He reached over and turned off the bedside lamp. The only light left was coming from the moon shining brightly through the window.

Ash looked down once more and saw Delia, his lover, asleep in his arms. He smiled again and thought of what just happened. They were no longer mother and son, but lovers. He was hers and she was his. And he liked the sound of that.

Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep, unaware that the next few days were going to be crazy and that his life was forever changed.

 **And that is that! Man, I have to admit, even I got 'excited' while I was typing this. Yeah, yeah, I know, you didn't need to know that. I'm a pervert, what do you expect. And I'm not ashamed of it! That's right , I'm PROUD to be a pervert!**

 **So, if you enjoyed this, leave a review, NO FLAMES! And tell me if you want another chapter or two!**

 **If you want more, I'll happily make more for you fellow pervs!**

 **So, until next time! Buh-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, ask and you shall recieve! Thanks so much for your reviews everyone! Now, one of you asked me to add Grace into the story, if you meant Serena's mom, okay I'll try. And another one asked me to have Delia give birth to a baby girl called Paige. I'm already thinking of having her have Ash's child, just not sure on the name.**

 **Thirdly, someone said that it would be kinkier if Ash continued to call her mom while they were making love. I don't know. What do you think? Tell me in a review after this chapter. I'll only do one or two more after this as I am very busy with my other fics and I won't know what to write for a fifth chapter.**

 **Anyway, here is the next chapter! Enjoy you perverts!**

The next day, Delia was the first to wake up. She tried to get up but felt a pair of arms around her. Looking up, she saw her son, no, her lover, Ash Ketchum was sound asleep with his arms around her. She smiled as she remembered last night. It was the first time they made love and hopefully not the last.

She moved her arm downwards a bit before she felt something poke it. Using her hand, she gently grasped it. When she heard Ash hiss in his sleep, she figured what it was. Lifting up the sheets, she saw she was right. Ash had Morning Wood. He must be having a good dream to be this hard in the morning.

Getting a devious, but loving smirk, Delia took hold of him in her hand and gave him a few strokes. Getting more devious, she then lowered her head and gave his tip a kiss before licking his member from the base to the tip, bringing Ash to groan in delight.

"M-mom...don't stop...please. Keep...going. Y-you feel...soooo...goooooooooood and...tiiiiiiiiight" Delia smiled. He was dreaming of her, but then she frowned. She told him last night to call her by her name as they were now lovers, not mother and son. As a small punishment, she gave his shaft a gentle squeeze, which only encouraged him to thrust into her hand.

After squeezing him for a few minutes, she thought he had enough and eased up on her grip. She then gave him another kiss on his shaft before engulfing him in her mouth.

She lowered her head, taking in seven of his nine inches, before bobbing her head and sucking him off. She licked the underside of his man pole while giving the occasional suck on the tip. She used her right hand to massage the part she couldn't get in her mouth, while she used her left to rub her lower lips. Giving the man she loves a lot of loving made her get more and more wet. She wanted Ash to wake up so he could also satisfy her too. Just thinking of him licking her again made her juices flow more freely.

Eventually, she felt a hand start to stroke her hair. Looking up, she saw Ash was now awake and gazing at her lovingly. She felt herself blush from the way he was just staring at her, but she continued to pleasure him.

Soon, Ash grasped her by the chin and brought her to his eye level to give her a deep and passionate kiss. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but it was only three minutes.

When they finally parted to breathe, Ash looked deeply into the eyes of the woman he loves and started to stoke her back with a light, teasing touch. "What brought that on Delia?" He gave a teasing smile, causing her to blush the colour of a Tomato Berry.

She then smirked seductively. "I saw how stressed you were and decided to...relief you of it. And also, because I want my morning dose of Ashy" It was Ash's turn to blush. He wasn't expecting the sudden nickname and it caught him off guard.

Regaining his bearings, he smiled seductively back and said huskily "Well, why don't I take care of that?" Before he moved her to lie on her back and lined himself up with her entrance.

"Yes sweetie. Give me everything you got. Don't hold back while giving me your love"

If it was possible, Ash felt himself get harder, so hard it became painful. He lined up with her kitten before he entered her sacred cavern. He groaned from how tight she felt. She wasn't this tight last night, so what caused it to happen?

Ash started to thrust himself into Delia slowly at first, and started to gain speed with every thrust as he felt her lips loosen up to allow more of him to enter her pussy.

Delia was moaning with passion. She loved how her Ash felt inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and grasped his shoulders before telling him "Faster sweetie, harder. Give it to me" So Ash just nodded and sped up until he was slamming into her.

They carried on for the next two hours. They made love in all known positions, some they even made up **(Use your imagination)**.

When they finally climaxed for the final time, they both collapsed on the bed exhausted.

But their rest was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

 _RIIIIIIING!_

They looked at each other with confusion, wondering who could be coming to their home this early in the morning.

Ash got up and put on his pj's, telling Delia he'll answer it. Giving her time to rest a bit.

Ash had just made it down the stairs when the bell went a second time.

 _RIIIIIIIIIING!_

This caused him to call out "I'm coming!" before he opened the door to see Cynthia standing there with a smile on her face.

"C-Cynthia? What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

Cynthia suddenly blushed, which Ash noticed, and she told him "I came here to tell you something. I leave later today so I figured now would be as good a time as any. I was going to tell you last night but, you were with all your friends so I didn't"

Ash's face went from a look of confusion to realisation to guilt. He knew what she wanted to tell him, but he wasn't sure how to break it to her. Sighing, he invited her in.

"Come on in Cynthia. I have a feeling I know what you want to tell me"

With a look of confusion, Cynthia entered the house and Ash closed the door.

 **Right then. Sorry this took so long. I've been busy with college and my other fics. I've also started to write a book which I am hoping to publish. So far, it is going well, but I'm having trouble with the title.**

 **Right now, it is called** _ **The Princess**_ **. I will tell you about it and if you think of a better title, tell me in a review or PM me. Also tell me if you are enjoying the story!**

 **I'll tell you about it in a second, first I want to tell you I have put up a poll on my page for my fic Worlds Greatest Master. There are only two spots available as I have removed Iris and made her one of the traitors instead as a reviewer made a point about them not having any romantic interest with each other. I'm keeping Misty though, don't like it? Tough!**

 **Now, my book has a same sex couple. It's about a faerie princess who is only interested in other females and is given the chance to find love by her parents or they'll find her a suitable partner. They give her a year and it takes her eleven months and, unable to find any males or females who turn her head, she decides to go to the human world and takes the form of a human and finds love with a human. She reveals her true identity to her and, although she is shocked at first, she soon accepts it. But her parents refuse to accept it as they say faeries and humans cannot live together or love each other as it is taboo. So, her parents give her an ultimatum, stay in the human world and renounce her title as princess and never return, or, leave her human lover, marry another faerie princess and take over as queen and never return to the human world. The princess says "I choose..." and the story ends. And that's it.**

 **So tell me what you think and if you can think of a better title, tell me in a review or in a PM.**

 **Thank you for your time.**


	3. NOTICE! NOT AN UPDATE!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

 **Hey all you loyal readers! I'm sorry my stories are taking so long to be updated and I know you are looking forward to reading the next chapter.**

 **Unfortunately, college is being a pain in the bloody ass! They've given me lots of work to do, plus work I've already given in TWICE, and I have to spend most of my time either doing homework or learning my lines, which are in bloody KLINGON by the way.**

 **I've also recently moved out of my carer's home to my home town. So I have to get my stuff in the right places (Living on my own is easy yet hard at the same time!).**

 **So I'm sorry to say I won't be updating for a little while. BUT! I promise I will still write my chapters when I've got the time and update when each chapter is finished.**

 **Also, all my friends in college are making me make videos on Facebook of me singing songs. And I've promised a friend who has just had an operation and won't be around for three to four weeks that I'd dedicate a song to her.**

 **Again, I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me, please don't stop reading the stories, and I promise I will give you a chapter soon even if it kills me!**

 **And so you know, some readers are either asking if my story A Fresh Start will be or could be a harem story between Ash, May and Dawn. I'm sorry to say it will not be. I understand why you want me to do that, but it is an Advanceshipping story and will not be changed. The harem story is Worlds Greatest Master, which I'm having trouble writing by the way. So I'm sorry to disappoint. Seriously, I am sorry.**

 **Anyhow, thanks for taking the time to read this and I hope you understand why I've not updated for months, literally MONTHS!**

 **I apologise once again, but hopefully, I'll be able to update at least one story or one chapter for each story by the end of February or start of March.**

 **And I've now taken down the poll and am going to announce who the two girls will be!**

 **The winners are (Drum roll)…**

 **Aria with 18 votes and Miette with 15 votes!**

 **Those are the two girls who will be getting added to the harem! So thanks for taking the time to vote for them!**

 **Hopefully I'll update soon and keep you happy!**

 **Thanks and goodbye!**


End file.
